Perfection
by JohnnnnnyBoyyy
Summary: Puck has a crush on Kurt. And everyone BUT Kurt seems to know about it. What happens when one Rachel Berry finds out? Set during "Theatricality." Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.
1. Muscles

**Written at the request of Arina Marie.**

Rachel Berry was such a loser. She knew it, and everyone in WMHS knew it. But she tried not to let the fact that she wasn't the most popular girl at school bring her down. She also took great comfort in the fact that she wasn't the _only_ loser in school. Most of the kids in Glee were pretty loser-ish too. While the other kids weren't as talented as her (and she really didn't like Kurt Hummel all that much) it didn't mean that she wouldn't stick up for them. And she knew that no matter _what _happened, they'd have her back too.

This week Rachel knew that the kids would be subject to more persecution than usual. It was Lady GaGa week and all the girls came to school dressed in their best costumes. Rachel knew for a fact that _her _costume would be made fun of the most. It was somewhat inspired by GaGa's Kermit the frog outfit. But mostly it was due to the fact that she was feeling a bit down because of her whole "mother" situation. It represented her longing for a childhood she was deprived of.

She was walking down the hall earlier than usual that morning. For some strange reason she couldn't keep Lady GaGa's "Teeth" from replaying in her mind. She walked with a slight bounce in her step and smile on her face when she realized that no one had ridiculed her yet. In fact, the only people that seemed to notice her existence at all was Puck, who was leaning against some lockers chatting to Santana. She sent a small smile in their direction and was surprised to find that they returned her warm smile.

"Excuse me! Were you dropped on your heads?" Rachel's eyes were immediately drawn the end of the hallway where it appeared that Karofsky and Azimio were bullying two of the Glee members. And Kurt was _not_ happy about Tina being thrust into the lockers with him. She started to take a few timid steps towards where the small party was standing. Rachel flinched when Azimio's massive fist collided with the lockers next to him. From what she could see, Kurt and Tina flinched too. She watched with morbid curiosity as the two jocks talked in low, angry voices at her fellow Glee members. They started to walk away, much to Rachel's relief. But Kurt's mouth got the best of him. "Yeah, you don't wanna be late for your appointment at Supercuts!" he shouted after the two laughing athletes. She watched them turn, their facial expressions menacing.

"Watch your mouth, homo!" Azimio growled at Kurt and Rachel made a move to step in and defend her friends. But before she could even move, and before Karofsky could even finish his sentence, Puck was on them like white on rice. "What's the problem?" he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Karofsky and Azimio were impressive as far as brawn was concerned. But no one was bigger or badder than the Puckerone. Azimio sputtered off something about Kurt and Tina attacking the two jocks in the hall, but Puck wasn't buying it. "Leave them alone." Puck rumbled. Santana wasn't far behind him, glaring at the two massive lugs. Puck was intimidating, sure. But when it came to Sue Sylvester's cheerios, everyone knew to _back off_. "Don't make me get Sylvester on you, tubbers." She snarled at Azimio, who directed his eyes quickly to the floor. Rachel had the sneaking suspicion that insulting people's weight and using the term "tubbers" was one of Santana's favorite things to do.

Rachel watched the two football players retreat. If they had been dogs, they'd have sulked away with their tails between their legs. Tina was smiling at Santana and gave the Latina cheerio a wave before disappearing around a corner. Kurt, however, approached the two of them with a bright grin on his face. Santana merely nodded at him before taking off for her own classes. "Thanks, Puck." Kurt said quietly, grinning up at the taller teen. Rachel watched with interested as Puck seemed to blush and mutter, "No problem." At a now much happier Kurt.

As Rachel walked to class that day, she couldn't help but wonder why Puck seemed so shy around Kurt all of a sudden. Mental note: Talk to Puck about the Kurt situation.


	2. Balls

**Hello. For anyone who may be reading "Kiss Me," I haven't abandoned it, promise! I'm trying to work on my requested stories a bit more. There will be an update VERY soon. And for you hardcore Artie/Tina shippers, get over it! Ryan Murphy is breaking them up in season 2 anyways ;)**

Tina was grateful, but confused. Puck had never stood up for them before. He was a jock. He tossed Kurt in the dumpster every morning. Tina saw him do it every single morning. Of course, now that she actually stopped to think about it, she hadn't seen Puck harass Kurt since the day Kurt joined the football team. Odd.

Well, even if he wasn't throwing Kurt away like a piece of trash, it didn't mean he'd be inclined to defend the boy. Yet, there he was in the hall (only four hours prior), _defending_ them. Tina couldn't help but shudder when she thought about how menacing Puck had looked. The glint in his eye was scary. And the way he had flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles was terrifying! She shuddered again.

"Are you cold or something?" Artie asked through a mouthful of chicken sandwich. Tina shook her head. "I was just thinking about earlier this morning. Puck actually stood up for us against those stupid jocks." Tina confessed, biting into her brownie. "Ugh, cold." She complained, swallowing thickly and tossing the rock hard brownie onto her tray. "Cafeteria food is going to kill us." Kurt commented, slurping on his own grape slushy. Tina sighed and stood up to dispose of her tray, her head still trying to work out why Puck had stood up for them. She felt one of her champagne bubbles drop off and saw it roll across the cafeteria floor. "My balls keep falling off." She muttered as she took her seat again. "Oh, I've been there." Artie said quietly. Tina giggled.

"So did anyone else notice how lovesick Puck looked this morning?" Mercedes mentioned with a chuckle. Tina's eyes shot up instantly from where she was previously staring at the dingy red tabletop. "When?" she demanded, feeling her stomach do a little flutter. She liked Artie and all, but if the Puckzilla himself had feelings for _her_? Well, she have to do some serious thinking on where she stood with Artie. The idea of Puck actually having a crush on her made her heart flutter and she couldn't help but smile when Mercedes said, "This morning, when he stood up to the jocks for you guys." No, she didn't seem to notice any lovesick look on his face. But his arms were quite impressive.

"Is that why he keeps staring over here?" Artie asked, pointing in the direction of the table that Mike, Matt, Finn, Santana, and Puck usually occupied. Yup, they were all sitting over there. Tina knew Quinn would have been sitting there too if she had this lunch period. But she knew for a fact that Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany all had to eat lunch together in order to avoid being harassed by the popular kids. She couldn't help but think that it was cruel to put the Glee kids in separate lunch periods.

"I'm gonna go ask him why he's staring." Tina announced, feeling her face grow hot. Kurt sputtered and covered his mouth in shock. "If you go talk to him, he'll _murder _you!" Kurt argued, motioning for her to sit back down. "Nonsense, he stood up for me." Tina said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. Tina smiled at the small table who were all sending her looks of concern. "I've got to go get my ball back, anyways." She said brightly, taking off. The three Gleeks watched with baited breath as Tina fearlessly approached the popular table.

"Uhm, Puck?" she said quietly, but just loud enough for the table to hear. Puck looked up from his food and raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. His expression wasn't harsh, but it sure wasn't lovesick. Tina bit her lip and said, "One of my balls fell off." The boys at the table all made noises of agreement. "Oh, I've been there." Puck chuckled, and the others nodded in agreement. Santana just continued to eat her celery sticks. "It rolled under your table." Tina chuckled nervously. "I'll get it!" Mike offered, smiling up at her. Tina blushed, in spite of herself. Mike dove under the table and retrieved the ball immediately, handing it back to Tina with a smile. She blushed again, though she wasn't sure why. "Thanks, Mike." She said shyly, leaving the table.

By the time she returned everyone was bombarding her with questions, but she was just focusing on Mike (who was also now staring at their table). "He didn't say anything." Tina said, trying to tear her eyes away from their table. "You have a crush on Puck!" Artie accused, sounding half amused and half hurt. Tina shook her head no and smiled at Artie. But for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Puck kept staring at them. When she looked a bit closer, it appeared that he was staring at… Oh my.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. Tina got up, not taking her eyes off of Puck. Mental note: Glue balls on more carefully.


	3. Notes

**The teacher in this is based off of my high school US History teacher. And yes, she called us retarded when we didn't know the answer. Reviews? :)**

Tina, Tina, Tina… Mike hated having to suffer through History class right after lunch. First of all, all he could ever think about was Tina since he saw her in the cafeteria every day. Second, he was always so sleepy. And Miss Morena had a horribly monotone voice, as well as a large mole on her face. She claimed it was a beauty mark. But one of the guys on the football team swears it has hair growing out of it. Mike tried not to think about whether or not it was a mole or beauty mark. In fact, he tried his hardest not to think about Miss Morena at all, unless he had to.

Today was probably a little worse than usual. He ate way too much for lunch that day. He knew he shouldn't have eaten the pudding Santana couldn't finish because now he found himself nodding off. He tried instead, focusing on something other than the horribly boring lesson that was being taught. Let's see…

Mary Hargis was in this class. Mike's mind wandered back to the second grade when she tried to kiss him. Gross. To be honest, he never would have even started talking to her back in the second grade if Rachel hadn't noticed her staring at him and pushed them into being friends. Sure, Mary was a nice girl. But she had one of the biggest noses in the class. Not even Rachel's nose was that large. Mike shuddered and focused his attention on something else.

"Mike! How about you answer this one?" Miss Morena called on him. Crap! Think of something, anything. "The War of 1812." He sputtered awkwardly. He honestly couldn't remember what she had been talking about. "Correct!" she beamed enthusiastically at him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mike sunk a bit lower in his chair. He was beginning to get a bit stir crazy. He couldn't wait until Glee today! Last night in his jazz class he'd learned a great new dance he wanted to teach everyone. It would fit in perfectly with their new number.

Glee club. Now there was a good distraction from the rest of the class period. Mike couldn't help but smile. He glanced around the room surreptitiously. Who was in this class that was from Glee? He'd never really paid that much attention. He probably should have paid more attention since it was an AP class and he could get potential college credit. But when you're sixteen and restless, it's hard to think about college. Kurt! He was in this class. And who else? Mike felt his face fall slightly. Not that the Glee kids were stupid or anything, but not many of them took Honors or AP classes. Puck. He was the only other person from Glee that took AP classes. He didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box, but he was actually very intelligent.

Mike ripped out a sheet of paper and began to scribble furiously on it. No use sitting around bored in class. Puck was sitting close enough to him that he'd probably talk to him via the note system. Mike tapped his pencil on the desk, re-reading what he had written. _"Hello." _Ok, so it wasn't like it was Shakespeare or anything, but Mike wanted to be certain that he was finished writing before passing along the note. "Mary!" he hissed quietly, and the big nosed girl turned around with a grin on her face. "Pass it to Puck." He said, tossing the note at her feet. She frowned at him, but passed the note along all the same. It was obvious she was a little upset that he hadn't elected to write a note to her. Puck read the note hurriedly and wrote down a response, passing it back to Mary while Miss Morena wasn't looking.

"_What a dyke. I don't understand anything this bitch is saying."_

Mike frowned upon reading the response. Puck was talking about Miss Morena. She was an un-partnered lesbian who never got laid and was grouchy most of the time. Though she seemed to favor Mike over the others. She was also bitingly sarcastic and sometimes outright rude to the kids. "Puckerman!" she barked, losing all of the sweetness she showed Mike. "Answer?" she demanded. Puck sputtered for a moment before admitting that he didn't know. Kurt and several of the smarter kids who sat at the front of the room began to snigger. "Retard." Morena rolled her eyes and continued on with the lesson. Mike even let a chuckle slip out. But Puck seemed far more bothered by Morena's rudeness than usual. He was hanging his head and turning _very_ red in the face. Mike scrunched up his brow in confusion.

"_Shrug it off, man. She's just a bitter woman."_

Mike wrote him back and passed the note. But Puck did not return the note. He stared at it for a moment before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it across the room and into the trashcan. Mike sighed, and began to rub his temples. So much for _that_ distraction. Still, he couldn't quite place why Puck was being so moody. He started to watch his friend a bit more closely. Puck kept biting his lip, and the red tint had not left his face yet. And now he kept sending quick and frantic glances to the front of the room. Mike's brow raised up so high it nearly disappeared into his hairline. Was Puck staring at…?

Miss Morena was passing out quizzes now. But he didn't really care at the moment. He was a bit distracted. Mental note: Ask Puck if he's gay.


	4. Boners

**Reviews? Reviews, anyone? Reviews? :D**

Glee time. Finn liked Glee. It kinda helped him forget all the troubles he had at home. If there was anything he hated more than Math class, it was sharing a room with Kurt. Not that Kurt wasn't like, cool and stuff. It's just that, well, Finn's a dude. He can't share a room with another guy that likes dudes. It was just bizarre.

Geez what were they all wearing? This was so ridiculous. Finn was ready for them to get their performance over with already. He was ready for the boys to get up on stage and perform. He trudged alongside Puck, who had sulkily shoved his hands in his pockets, towards the auditorium. "Dude, what's the problem?" he asked him, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Quinn stuff?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic. "Partly." Puck admitted. Finn furrowed his brow. "What's the other part?" he asked, scrunching his brow up. But Puck shook his head and quickened his pace. "I'm your best friend dude!" Finn said, but he paused for a moment afterwards and both of them were silent. "Or, I used to be." He added rather quietly.

"Okay, look, it's not something I really want anyone to know about." Puck said, lowering his voice considerably. Finn leaned in so he could hear him. "I think I'm in love with someone else." Puck said, and Finn raised his eyebrows. "Other than Quinn?" he asked, and Puck rolled his eyes at how naive Finn could be sometimes. "Yes. I mean, Quinn is great and I want to be there for our baby. But I don't know how I feel about her. And I know she doesn't want to be with me. She's gotta find herself before she can be with someone." Puck explained as they reached the entrance to the auditorium. "How do you know that?" Finn asked, trying to sound optimistic. Puck raised a brow at him and said, "She told me."

Finn's head was buzzing with questions. But it was obvious by the way Puck was talking and walking that he wasn't going to tell Finn who he thought he loved. "Is it someone in Glee?" he blurted out quietly once they were seated comfortably in the auditorium. The music started to pump loud through the speakers and Finn suddenly heard his ears being filled with Kurt's voice. But it wasn't high and feminine this time. It sounded like it was in an alto range, which Kurt rarely sang in. "Yes." Puck hissed in Finn's ear over the loud music. Finn was trying to focus on the performance in front of him, but he was a bit distracted by trying to work out _who_ Puck was in love with.

It couldn't have been Quinn, he'd already admitted to that. And it wasn't Santana. He knew for a fact that Santana had been hooking up with Brittany for quite some time, and it was rumored that things were getting quite serious between the two of them. Still, it didn't necessarily mean that he didn't love one of them. But with all of the times Puck had called Brittany stupid behind her back, Finn seriously doubted it was her. "Is it Santana?" Finn asked suddenly. Puck's eyes were transfixed on the stage. "No." he said, and he seemed pretty distracted himself. Finn turned his eyes to the stage.

So that left three girls. It wasn't Mercedes. They had already dated, and broke up only a few weeks ago. Finn knew one thing, when it came to girls Puck would work tirelessly to get what he wanted. And if Puck wanted Mercedes, he would get her. But the thing is Mercedes hadn't even spoken to him since they broke up. That just left Tina and Rachel. "Is it Tina?" Finn asked, seizing his opportunity to pump Puck for information while he was gawking at the stage. Finn's eyes widened when he saw Puck shake his head no. "Rachel?" he squeaked out, feeling jealously swirl in his stomach. Puck shook his head again, his mouth hanging slightly open. Finn's eyes shot to the stage. Damn, what were they, contortionists? Finn was quite certain that he'd _never_ seen someone bend that way. And it was pretty damn surprising to see Kurt stretch his leg out practically behind his head.

Finn directed his eyes to his lap, not wanting to watch this anymore. It was all so provocative. And even if Rachel _was_ wearing stuffed animals, he always found her attractive. He smiled as he watched her prance around the stage. Ok, so it wasn't Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany… wait a second. That was all the girls! Finn turned to face Puck, who had crossed his legs now and was extremely red in the face. "Dude! Do you have a-" Puck cut him off with a rough hiss and wave of the hands. Boner! He totally had a boner. Who the hell was he staring at? Finn furrowed his brow a bit. Kurt was giving him the googly eyes. Ugh. Why couldn't Kurt be in love with someone else? Someone who actually liked him back. Someone like… HOLY CRAP!

Their performance ended and Finn was on the brink of bursting out laughing. He clapped his hands and kept his mouth firmly shut. The girls and Kurt looked so pleased with themselves. And Kurt just kept staring at him. Finn shuddered and glanced at Puck, who's eyes had not moved from the stage once. Mental note: Laugh at Puck for getting a boner over Hummel.


	5. Dates

Yuck. He was sticking his tongue out like a moron. Santana smiled to herself as she watched the boys perform their KISS number. Sticking his tongue out... She could think of all kinds of things that beautiful tongue of his could do. But she tried to shake those thoughts. She knew he wasn't interested in her anymore. And honestly, that was okay with her. Sure, he was great in bed. But they weren't exactly compatible as far as a relationship went. That and he had a_ terrible_ credit score. He'd make some other girl happy some day. Like, Quinn. Maybe. Actually, probably not. She wasn't really that into him since he knocked her up.

Finn was sticking his tongue out too. Not as attractive. Santana was clapping along with the rest of the girls with a huge grin on her face. She glanced at Brittany, who had chosen to stand on the opposite side of the small group. She frowned slightly. Brittany had been pretty upset when Santana told her she didn't want to date her. It's not that she didn't like Brittany. She just wasn't really ready for a girlfriend. It would make things awkward in her opinion. And the cheerios definitely couldn't handle something like that. A girlfriend/girlfriend relationship, that is. Coach Sylvester would lecture them on how they were too young to understand their sexuality.

From Brittany her eyes immediately landed on Kurt, who was sitting next to her on the half wall. Ugh. He was _always_ staring at Finn. But every now and then she would catch him glancing at Puck. Not surprising. Puck was gorgeous.

Brittany had danced her way over to where Santana was sitting, but her hat was getting in both Kurt, and her way. "Brittany, move!" Santana snarled, pushing her friend to the side. Kurt smiled, and mouthed 'thank you' at her. And then Santana did something that was really bitchy, even for her. She locked pinkies with the countertenor. Right in front of Brittany's face. The other girl seems unfazed by this. She turned around and kept dancing and clapping. "Why'd you do that?" Kurt seems to shout over the music in Santana's ear. "'Cuz that's what best friends do." She declared, turning back to the performance. Kurt sort of shrugs. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that Santana considers him a best friend. And it shouldn't be surprising. When it came to fellow cheerios, Santana was a fiercely loyal team mate and friend.

The song ended and the boys were now explaining their costumes. Kurt and Tina jumped off the half wall and started to depart with the rest of the students. School was over, so it was time to go home. "Hey, guys! What are you doing tonight?" She asked them. Tina turned around with a rather surprised expression on her face. Kurt didn't look quite as shocked. He'd been shopping with Santana and Brit before. "Uhm, nothing I guess." Kurt said quietly. "We should hang out." Santana commented. "We're supposed to go to Mercedes' and Quinn's house tonight around eight." Kurt said, smiling at his fellow cheerleader. Santana bit her lip. "Brittany won't be there. She and her mom are… Well, I don't know what they're doing but she's busy." Tina explained. Santana felt a little hurt. How come no one had told her about this soiree? "Oh, Rachel said she can't make it either. She's hanging out with Puck or something like that." Kurt said, waving his hand. Santana furrowed her brow. Gross. Puckleberry all over again.

"Well, I'd love to come with you guys if I can." Santana said rather shyly. Ugh! Why was she being so coy all of a sudden? It was so unlike her. But then, hanging out with Kurt and Tina made her feel out of her element. "We'll pick you up at 7:30." Tina said, waving at Santana as she began to walk away. She watched them begin to walk away, and then something stopped them. Puck. Santana raised a brow and started to approach the three of them.

"Hey, Puck." They may not be dating, but he was still a good friend. "Hey." He said, but he was staring straight at Kurt. "May we help you?" Kurt asked. He sounded rather hostile, and Santana could tell he was in bitch mode. "Me and Rachel are hanging out tonight." Puck said quietly, staring at Kurt with what appeared to be enthrallment. "Okay." Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Santana raised her brows higher, creating a trench in her forehead. What the hell did Hummel care if Puck and Rachel were hanging out? "She wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." Puck said, his eyes widening just a fraction. Santana had to hold in her fit of giggles behind her hand. This was _too_ funny. "For your information, Puckerman, I have plans with your baby mama." Kurt said snidely and strolled off with Tina on his arm. Puck's face fell and when Kurt and Tina were out of earshot Santana erupted into laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Puck demanded, jutting his bottom lip out slightly. Santana straightened the enormous bow in her hair and said, "You're pathetic." Puck looked at her with confusion. "If you wanted to ask him out, you should've done it in private. And not on a date with _Rachel_. He hates her." Santana said, patting Puck's arm enthusiastically. She began to walk towards the auditorium doors. "You aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?" Puck asked from behind her. Santana turned on her heels with a grin on her face. "Of course not, you can trust me." She said sweetly. Mental note: Tell EVERYONE about the Kurt and Puck situation.


	6. News

**So, I realize that Mercedes does not actually invite Quinn to move in with her until the episode "Funk," but for our purposes, let's pretend they already live together ;)**

Kurt was late. This _never_ happened. It wasn't often that Mercedes held a "get together" at her house. But since Quinn was living here now, more and more people came over. She knew that Quinn didn't feel popular anymore. And it was true that she didn't have as much power at school anymore. But when it came to friends, Quinn had tons more than Mercedes could ever hope to have. As it was, tonight was a "glee only" party. "Where is everyone?" Quinn asked from the kitchen table. Mercedes was flipping absent mindedly through a magazine on the other end of the table. "I don't know. Kurt was supposed to be here to help me with the music playlist." She said, pressing the play button on her iHome. Quinn shrugged and continued to pick at the bowl of pasta in front of her. It seemed, to Mercedes, that the other girl _never_ stopped eating.

Tina and Santana were the first to arrive at the party. Mercedes furrowed her brow slightly. She didn't hate Santana, but sometimes the girl could be a bit demanding. "Hey girls." She greeted them with a bright smile. The two girls came inside and joined Mercedes in the kitchen with Quinn. Soon they were chattering away about school and Glee club. "Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Quinn asked, and Mercedes could not hold in her giggles. Rachel was as badly dressed as she was irritating. "It was like mad scientist meets redneck." Tina commented through her laughter. The doorbell rang and Mercedes sprang to her feet. It would seem that the little get together was going smoothly so far.

"We brought beer!" Mike announced as he and Matt stepped through the threshold. Mercedes shot them an annoyed look. "Root beer." Matt assured her, holding up the two liter bottle for her to see. Mercedes sighed with relief, knowing that her parents would tear her apart if they even so much as _thought_ she had alcohol in the house. "We can use the bottle to play a little game when we're done drinking." Mike said, his eyebrows dancing. Tina giggled and tried to cover her flushed cheeks as Mike made kissy noises at her while he sat down at the table. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the newfound lovebirds and turned her attention to Santana.

Santana had been unusually quiet since Mike and Matt arrived. "What's wrong?" she asked her, leaning on her elbows. The room quieted and all eyes were glued to Santana. "Are we the only people that are coming tonight?" Santana asked Quinn and Mercedes, her eyes wandering to the front door. Mercedes cocked her head to the side. "Uhm, Kurt and Finn are supposed to come over." Mercedes said. She checked her watch again wondering why her best friend was late. "Yeah, Kurt was supposed to come over with me but he was redecorating the room that he and Finn are sharing and said he'd be over with Finn later." Tina explained. Mercedes saw Quinn roll her eyes and felt just a twinge of anger bubble in her chest. She knew Kurt's feelings weren't reciprocated, so she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Others didn't quite understand how difficult it was for Kurt.

"Well, if those are the only others then I have some news." Santana was practically oozing excitement. She bounced slightly in her seat. Mercedes furrowed her brow and sent a look of concern in Quinn's direction. But the blonde, pregnant teenager seemed far more interested in Santana's news to be concerned over _what_ the news was. It's not that Mercedes didn't trust Santana; it's just that she had a tendency to stretch the truth. Lie. Deceive. Fib. Tell falsehoods…

"I just found out today during Glee practice!" she gushed, sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. Mercedes glanced at Tina and Mike who were sitting very close to one another. She was starting to get impatient. "Spill it, girl! I gotta know!" Even if Santana did lie a lot, Mercedes _loved_ gossip. Especially if it was juicy gossip. But just as Santana opened her mouth to tell everyone what the fuss was about, the doorbell rang. Mercedes sprang to her feet. "Hold that thought! It's probably the pizza we ordered." She said, bounding towards the front door. But it wasn't the pizza.

She opened the door to reveal Kurt, standing there all alone. His hair wasn't quite as neat as normal and his huge, green eyes were watery and red with tears. "Kurt! What's wrong?" she said, ushering him inside. He entered the kitchen and waved half-heartedly at everyone. The focus on Santana's story was gone, and re-directed towards Kurt. Santana made a noise of annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened?" Quinn asked, reaching out to pat Kurt's hand as he sat down next to the blonde. "It's Finn," he began, and the mood of the party changed completely. Mercedes listened patiently as Kurt told his story. About Finn and the room, and how Kurt's dad exploded when he heard Finn calling Kurt "faggy." It made her shudder to think about. She always thought Finn was more sensitive to stuff like that. "It's ok. He just doesn't understand." Mercedes said gently, while Kurt blew his nose into a Kleenex. For some odd reason, though, Santana looked chipper and happy all of a sudden.

"Everything will be fine, Kurt." Santana said suddenly. Mercedes bit her lip. She didn't quite understand why Santana was trying to be comforting all of a sudden. She had never cared about Kurt's feelings before. "You seem so certain." Kurt said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. She was beaming at him and the rest of the table was staring at her. "Remember how I said I have big news?" Santana asked the table, and they all nodded. Mercedes felt her stomach drop. Oh no. If Santana was about to out one of the other guys on the football team, she didn't think she could listen to it. Because a football player being gay was just too good to be true. And Kurt didn't deserve to get his heart broken again. "Well, today I found out that Puck is gay!" she squealed. Quinn hissed in protest. "Maybe bisexual." She offered, rubbing her swollen tummy. Santana rolled her eyes. "Because there's no way he can fuck a girl that well and still be gay." Quinn supplied with a smirk. The table burst out laughing and Mercedes' felt her eyes widen in surprise. Sometimes it was fun living with Quinn. She was way more open about things than other people.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Mercedes' eyes drifted to Santana again. She too wanted to know how Puck's sexuality had anything to do with her best friend. "He's got the _biggest_ crush on you! He told me himself." Santana exclaimed. Mercedes furrowed her brow and started to grind her teeth. Oh, HELL NO! Mental note: Kill Puckerman.


	7. Jostens

**So, who else totally gleeked out and squealed like a little girl the first time they saw the newest Glee promo? Anyone? Because the second I heard Mercedes sing the run in "Empire State of Mind," I freaked out. Reviews? :D**

**A/N: I changed the "Mental Notes" for chapters two through four, fyi. So check 'em out. Also, since Glee did not sign Dijon Talton on as a regular cast member this season, I made him a Senior :p**

Matt didn't really want to come to Glee rehearsal today. He has homework to do. Lots and lots of homework. And the people that sell the cap and gowns came to school today to talk about buying all the senior crap from their catalogue. He's almost certain that his mom will cry when he brings home the catalogue again. They ordered his cap and gown four months ago, but the Jostens people are ridiculously persistent and want to give everyone the opportunity to buy as much useless shit as possible from them. His dad already insisted upon buying him a class ring. So he couldn't possibly fathom having to buy any more junk from the enormous catalogue.

It was kind of scary being a Senior. He had applied to four colleges so far, and only one of them had accepted him. He knew he'd never get a sports scholarship because the football team sucked some major ass. But he figured more than one college would accept him. It wasn't as if he had horrendous grades. In fact, he worked pretty hard to maintain a good grade point average. That's probably why he focused so much on school and kept his mouth shut for the most part. Had to keep those grade up! Today's homework was Calculus. Matt scrunched up his brow when he reached question two and silently mouthed, "What the fuck?" Senioritis hit him late in the season, but he was fairly certain that at that moment, it took full effect.

Today, it was particularly hard to focus on his homework. Kurt and Tina were having a rather loud conversation about her costume. "My balls keep falling off." Tina declared, and Matt couldn't help but smile when Kurt said, "Oh, I've been there." Hadn't every guy been there? He tried to turn a deaf ear to the harsh, whispered conversation Kurt and Finn were now having behind his back. He was fully aware of the "faggy" situation, and he'd decided not to comment on the matter at Mercedes little get together. But frankly, he thought it was pretty shitty a thing for Finn to say. It was at the moment that Finn decided to raise his voice slightly that Mr. Schuester came bursting through the door. "Alright! Let's get things started." He burst excitedly.

Matt stuffed his homework away in his binder and began to rub his temples in frustration as Puck went on a long winded speech about being a Rockstar or something. Matt wasn't really paying attention. He was still trying to work out number two on his assignment when Puck called for them to take their places on the stools to sing to Quinn. Matt wasn't even sure why they were singing this. Puck didn't love Quinn anymore. He told Matt that three days ago before they even started learning this song. He said he wanted to sing the song so she knew that he wouldn't abandon their kid. Sure, that was good. But if it were up to Matt, Puck should be serenading Kurt instead. And by the looks of it, Finn was not doing a good job of impressing Kurt with _his _verse in the song. Kurt was seemingly glaring at the abnormally tall teen. And between his scathing looks he would glance at Puck, would was glancing between Quinn and Kurt. It was all very confusing. Much too confusing for Matt at the moment.

The song ended and Puck said a little piece to Quinn about being in the room when the baby was born. Matt hopped off of his chair and returned to his seat. What an enormous waste of time. Precious, homework-doing time. Matt flipped open his binder again and set to work on question numero dos. Mr. Shu was talking to Quinn now about some solo he was thinking of giving her. Matt didn't really hear what the Spanish teacher said. It was at this moment that Rachel and the other girls (aside from Quinn) were giggling behind their hands and whispering frantically to one another. Matt raised an eyebrow at Tina and leaned in towards Mercedes to ask, "What's up?" She stifled her chuckles long enough to say, "Look at Puck." Matt sighed heavily and set down his binder, craning his neck to see on the other side of the piano. His jaw dropped instantly.

It couldn't be. It simply could not be happening. He was rather surprised that none of the girls had made wolf whistles, or loud cheers. He was also a bit surprised that the other boys had not made any noise. Everyone seemed transfixed in horror (or fascination) at the sight on the other side of the piano. Puckerman and Hummel. Locking lips, smooching, snogging, sucking face, kissing! ON THE LIPS! Matt would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Kurt looked so adamantly against being kissed at that moment. Mental Note: Hide the Jostens catalogue from mom.


	8. Nails

**BTW The 'death trap' is based on an actual car. For serious. No jokes here, people. ****Reviews, please? :D**

Brittany thought it was a little odd to spend time with Kurt alone. Ever since their fiasco of a relationship she had tried to stay away from him as much as she could. Still, it _was_ kind of nice to get her nails done by someone who actually knew what they were doing. As opposed to her mother, who poked and prodded her fingers until they bled. She chalked that up to the lack of brain cells her mother had due to drug use. But, she tried not to dwell on that either.

"I mean, really? In front of everyone! Couldn't he have done it…I dunno, in the parking lot or something!" Kurt huffed, annoyed as he painted on a thick layer of turquoise polish onto Brittany's perfectly shaped nails. She bit her lip. She probably knew longer than anyone that Puck had a crush on Kurt. He told her last year at Karofsky's Christmas party while they were making out. The conversation went something like,

Brittany: This is so hot! In Karofsky's bed and everything!

Puck: Uhm, yeah.

Brittany: _*muffled moan*_ I'm a virgin.

Puck: Can I tell you something?

Brittany: Don't tell me you're a virgin too…

Puck: Hell no. I just, have to confess something to you. I've never told anyone that-

Brittany: Oh my gosh! You're totally gay.

Puck: What? That's ridiculous!

Brittany: So, you're not gay?

Puck: No. I mean, I don't really know. I have a crush on…

Brittany: On?

Puck: Hummel.

Yup. She remembered it clear as day. Boy did _that_ make her first time having sex awkward. She giggled when she thought to herself a new nickname she would give Noah if Kurt ever decided to date the studly teen. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked, putting the lid on the nail polish Brittany brought over. "Puck has taken half the girl's cherries in our grade." She snorted. Kurt rolled his eyes, obviously understanding the implication of her words. "I'm not about to let him take _my_ cherry." Kurt decided, cracking his knuckles suddenly. Brittany winced. Cracking knuckles normally meant anger. "Why do you do that?" she asked him. Kurt looked down at his hands for a moment and said, "Nervous habit." She let a moment of silence before giggling and saying, "If he does take your V card I'm calling him 'the deflowerer.'" She squealed in delight at humor that only she could see. Kurt furrowed his brow and said, "Very original, Brit."

"Did he say anything to you afterwards?" Brittany asked. She felt a little flutter in her stomach. She wasn't sure why, but this new found potential romance was quite exciting. "No." Kurt said, his ears turning red. Brittany sucked in a nervous breath. She felt kind of bad for Kurt. He didn't have as many options as the rest of the student body. And when he _was_ faced with opportunities, he simply didn't know what to do. "Ask him on a date!" Brittany suggested. Kurt's facial expression turned sour. "Can you imagine him picking me up for dinner or a movie in that dump of a Hyundai of his?" Kurt exclaimed. Brittany couldn't contain the laugh in her throat. "We call it 'the death trap' because there's a hole in the floor so big that you can see the road when he drives." Kurt paled considerably, obviously not having heard that information before.

Brittany was watching her nails dry with fascination. "Well, I still think you should call him. He's probably waiting for you to make the next move." She explained smartly. Kurt rolled his eyes at this and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Do it!" Brittany stage whispered excitedly. Kurt bit his lip and he was staring down at the tiny screen in front of him. So, he didn't have an iPhone. Not every teenager in America did, you know. "LG!" Brittany recognized the logo on the side of his beat up little red phone. She was finding extremely easy to talk to Kurt, despite the previous circumstances. "What's his number?" Kurt asked quietly, and Brittany was practically bouncing in her seat as she gave him the digits. "Just be suave!" she said, and Kurt gave her a strange look. "Do you know what that means?" he asked her incredulously. Brittany nodded. But secretly, she didn't know what it meant. She'd heard Santana tell Quinn to do that once around Finn, but she didn't really get the meaning.

"Hello? Rachel! What the hell are you doing answering Puckerman's phone?" he demanded, and Brittany's eyes widened. Not good. Abort mission! She had overheard Rachel talking to Puck about a makeover of sorts. "What do you mean he's unavailable at the moment?" Kurt said, and Brittany could hear the jealousy rising in his voice. She flinched slightly when Kurt started to shout. "I know what unavailable means, princess!" he yelled into the phone, snapping it shut angrily. "She's giving him a makeover." Brittany explained. Kurt's eyes widened and he began to text away on his tiny phone. "And they're shaving his mohawk." She added, rather tearfully. Oh, how she adored his mohawk. At this, Kurt made an odd yelping noise and fell from his chair onto the floor. Mental note: Don't tell other people's secrets.


	9. Songs

**Damn, guys. 75 Alerts! Thanks! Songs are, "Speechless," by Lady Gaga, and "Kiss Me Thru The Phone," by Soulja Boy. And just because I am a shameless promoter of my own work, you guys should take a peek at "Zombie." Can you guess what it's about? Review, please! :)**

It was getting hard to focus on Glee today, mostly because Artie wasn't interested in doing a Lady Gaga number. Mr. Schuester had allowed the boys to perform their own number. But after hearing both performances, he decided he wanted all of them to do a Gaga number together. It was also getting a little uncomfortable to be in the same room as Kurt and Finn. He was uncertain about the "Kurt and Puck" situation, but judging by their behavior they weren't really speaking. They weren't hostile towards one another, they just weren't talking as far as Artie could tell. Finn and Kurt on the other hand, were refusing to even look at one another.

Which is why when Mr. Shu announced that it was time to rehearse the Gaga number (which apparently they were going to try and incorporate in their Regionals performance), Artie sort of sighed with annoyance. The chorus began to sing, and Artie wheeled himself next to Tina as Kurt began to sing the first line of the song.

"_I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up."_

Artie was thankful that he wasn't given a solo like the other boys. Each of the boys had a little bit that they would sing, save Artie. And for that, he couldn't thank Mr. Shu enough. Rachel sang her little line and was soon followed by Finn, who belted his solo out proudly. This song was awfully sappy for Lady Gaga. Artie always thought she sang edgy, crazy stuff. At least, they didn't have to dress like girls.

"_And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends."_

That one was Puck's verse. Artie imagined that Mr. Schuester didn't know what was going on between Puck and Kurt. Or, what wasn't going on. Whatever. Artie sang along with the chorus and sighed internally. It was so hard to keep up with gossip these days. He glanced momentarily up from his lap. Mr. Shu seemed pretty pleased with how the song was going. Not that Artie listened to a great deal of Gaga, but he would have preferred to sing something happier. Like, Starstruck. Or perhaps, Love Games. He didn't care _what _the other songs were. It was just really awkward being in the same room as Kurt when he sang this song.

"_Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh."_

Artie released a breath of relief as Kurt sang the last verse and the music stopped. Finally it was over. All the music. All the strange and cryptic looks Kurt and Finn gave each other. All of the longing sighs and puppy eyes Puck threw at Kurt. Artie supposed that Kurt was probably less attracted to Puck since the taller boy shaved off of his mohawk. Rachel had mistakenly suggested that they do that to impress Kurt. It didn't work. In fact, Kurt hadn't spoken to Puck at all since their kiss. He would have, if Rachel hadn't answered his phone that night. But as it were, she did.

"That was sufficiently uncomfortable." Tina muttered, taking a seat next to Artie. They were taking five to get water and prepare for the next song. "Do you think Mr. Schuester will be mad at us?" Artie asked suddenly, feeling his stomach jolt. "For?" Tina asked, sipping her bottle of water. Artie bit his lip. "We told him that we were doing a KISS number. But all we're doing is a song with "Kiss" in the title." He explained and Tina laughed softly. "Nah, he won't be mad. He'll probably like it. I mean, he likes old school rap. Who's to say he won't like some newer rap? Plus, we did Gold Digger that one time." Tina said, patting Artie's arm softly. Artie nodded. He didn't really think it counted as real rap, but whatever. As long as he didn't get in trouble for being the one rapping the song. "Okay guys! You got another number to show me?" Mr. Shu was bouncing on his toes excitedly. Everyone sucked in a collective breath and nodded happily. The music started. They were halfway through the song, and Mr. Schuester's expression was extremely difficult to read.

"_Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't." _

Artie rapped, biting his lip as Rachel sang,

_"Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two."_

They kept singing, all of them staring at Mr. Shu's face. If he even so much as narrowed his eyes, they were going to stop singing and cut the music off. They had tried doing a rap/hip hop number once, and Mr. Schuester got kind of mad and told them it was inappropriate. Then he said something to the effect of, "If 'Push It' is inappropriate, what made you think _this_ would be any better?" Needless to say, they'd been a little apprehensive about approaching another song like that. But so far, their teacher's face had remained emotionless, so they continued singing. Artie noticed that everyone's face brightened a bit as they sang the "da da da's." Probably because they had worked so hard to synchronize and harmonize the "da's" to sound perfect.

"_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home."_

Mr. Schuester didn't say anything for a while. But when he did finally speak, he shot down their number completely. Artie frowned and began to collect his things as everyone filed out. Glee was over for the day. Of course! Schuester _never_ let them do stuff they wanted to do. It was always what he or Rachel wanted. His mind was mostly focused on wheeling his way to the parking lot to wait for his father when he heard Kurt say, "Finn? Can we talk?" Yikes. That was _not_ a conversation he wanted to be around for. Mental note: Never suggest a hip hop number ever again.


	10. Solos

**Song is "Monster" by Lady Gaga**

**Quinn's part = bold**

**Kurt's part = **_**italics**_

Quinn was singing a solo tomorrow! She was pretty excited to be completely honest. It was not often that she had a number to show off to her classmates. But today was the day. Well, to be honest, everyone had to perform a solo. But she was most excited about hers. She had practiced it several times and was eager to hear everyone's opinion on it. In fact, she was heading towards the Glee room at that very moment to rehearse when who should step in her way but Finn Hudson. "Yes?" she said, trying not to sound irritated. She wasn't irritated. She was just ready to practice her song. "I kinda need some advice." He said shyly. Quinn glanced down the hall. She could see the Glee room from where they were standing. "Walk with me." She said softly, beginning to walk down the hall.

"I really pissed off Kurt." Finn began. Quinn nodded silently. She knew that Kurt was angry with Finn, though she wasn't sure why. "Anyways, he said that he forgave me for… being a Neanderthal. But I think the only reason he did that was so his dad and my mom would stay together." Finn said. Quinn could see in his eyes that he felt guilty about that. But she wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to say. "I need help really apologizing. And I need you to help me get Kurt to date Puck." Quinn's eyebrows raised considerably. "I'm sorry?" she said. They had reached the Glee room now, and they were right outside the door.

"I want you to help me get Kurt and Puck together." Finn repeated. Quinn could barely believe what Finn was saying. It was obvious that Puck had feelings for Kurt. But it was equally as obvious that Kurt didn't return those feelings. Especially now that the football player no longer had a mohawk. "I don't know if I can help you there." Quinn admitted. She crossed the room to the piano and took a seat. Finn stared at her for a moment before following her and sitting down on the piano stool. "C'mon, please? It wouldn't be hard." Finn said, jutting out his bottom lip like a child begging for a cookie before dinner time. Quinn sighed heavily and flipped through her sheet music. "I'll have to think about it." She said. Finn grinned at her. "If you help me practice my song, _maybe_ I'll help." She said, returning the grin. It was kind of surprising how easily they were getting along all of a sudden.

"Oh." Someone squeaked out. Quinn and Finn both turned to see Kurt standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Sorry, I just came to practice my song really quick before I had to go back to class." Kurt muttered, beginning to turn away. "No. Stay. You can help Quinn instead of me. I'm no good at this Gaga stuff." Finn said, getting to his feet. Quinn saw him wink at her before leaving the room. She smiled at Kurt as the forlorn looking teen took Finn's seat next to Quinn. "I was going to sing this one today." Kurt said, setting his sheet music in front of Quinn. She wasn't surprised by his song choice. "Wanna try it as a duet?" Quinn asked, trying to be gentle with her tone. Kurt shrugged, which Quinn took as a yes. "Great." She said quietly. Kurt placed his delicate fingers on the piano and began to play the song.

"_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_  
**(You little monster)**  
_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out_  
**(You amaze me)  
**_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart  
_  
**Look at him, look at me,  
That boy is bad, and honestly**  
_He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby**  
_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before_

**That boy is a monster**, _m-m-m-monster_  
**That boy is a monster**, _m-m-m-monster  
_**That boy is a monster**_, m-m-m-monster_  
**That boy is a monster**

_He ate my heart_  
**(I love that girl)**  
_He ate my heart_  
**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**  
_He ate my heart_  
**(I love that girl)**  
_He ate my heart_  
**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

_He licked his lips, said to me_  
**Girl, you look good enough to eat**  
_Put his arms around me_  
**Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"**

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_  
**We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah**

_That boy is a monster_, **m-m-m-monster**  
_That boy is a monster_, **m-m-m-monster**  
_That boy is a monster, _**m-m-m-monster**_  
That boy is a monster_."

They stopped the song a bit early. Kurt smiled tentatively at Quinn. "Thanks, Quinn. We should perform that today." Kurt told her quietly before getting up to leave. She smiled back at him, suddenly forgetting all about her own solo. "Uhm, Kurt. We should hang out tonight after school. You, me, and some other people." Quinn said. Kurt paused in the doorway to consider this and finally said, "Ok, sure." Before leaving. Quinn bit her lip and collected her music as the bell rang for the next class to begin. Yes, she was going to help make Puck and Kurt a couple. Starting tonight, she and Finn would formulate their plans and put them into action. Mental note: Practice solo later.


	11. Trios

**Rachel, Finn, and Puck sing "Cupid," by Sam Cooke. **

**Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn sing "So Wrong," by Patsy Cline.**

"I officially call this meeting to order!" Rachel said, beaming at Finn and Noah. They were seated at her kitchen table and both of them looked more eager than she honestly expected. Quinn had approached her after school and explained Finn and hers plan to try and push Noah and Kurt together. Rachel had suggested that they get Noah involved, without actually telling him. "Why are we here?" Noah asked curiously. "We are going to perform as a trio!" she squealed delightedly. Puck's brow furrowed slightly. Finn grinned his dopey grin that made Rachel's knees go weak. "Ok." Puck said hesitantly. He leaned slightly forward and gave Rachel a look that said, "Go on."

"So, I am of the opinion that _we_ have the three strongest voices in the group." Rachel said placing her pointer finger on her heart. Puck raised his brow, obviously disagreeing with that statement. "And you don't get many solos in this group. So, we've decided that you will sing the lead, and me and Rachel will sing the back-up." Finn said with a nod. Rachel looked at Puck expectantly. He didn't seem all too fond of the idea.

"What's the catch?" Puck said suddenly. He knew Rachel wouldn't willingly give away a solo opportunity unless she was being blackmailed or forced in some other way. "No catch." Rachel said nervously, twisting her fingers awkwardly. "This fulfills our trio assignment for this week. And the song is old. The assignment was songs from the 60's and earlier, sung as a trio." Finn added hurriedly. Puck tightened his lips slightly and let out a sigh.

Rachel felt her breathing quicken, along with her heart rate. "Ok," Puck said finally, looking up at Rachel. She beamed widely at him. "We're changing some of the words." Rachel said, producing the sheet music from her pocket. Finn smiled at both his friends nervously. He just hoped Puck wouldn't explode when he saw the song. "We want it to be from the point of view of a bisexual person." Rachel said quietly.

Yup. That was the kicker. She was afraid of this. "Who told you?" Puck practically exploded, standing up so quick that he knocked over the chair. "D-don't be angry, Puck." Rachel mumbled, stumbling backwards. Finn stood up, and Rachel could see his fists tightening. "Who. Told. You?" Puck repeated, advancing towards Rachel. Finn went and stood beside Rachel, fearing that perhaps Puck would hit her. "Santana." Rachel whispered.

Puck loomed over her for a split second and then turned and started to leave. But he stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned back to her. "What exactly did she tell you?" he asked, and the anger in his face was gone; replaced with curiosity and perhaps confusion. Rachel bit her lip and lied, "Just that you're bisexual."

This seemed to make a difference to Puck because he retrieved his sheet music from the floor and sat down wordlessly at the table. After several minutes of silence Puck said, "I'll do it."

The next day at school Rachel could barely hold in her excitement. They had rehearsed well into the night. And while it was still a little rocky, Rachel believed that their performance would be a good one. She even got a little solo. She may have been generous, but she wasn't about to abandon an opportunity for a solo entirely. "Ok guys! I hope you've been working hard on your assignments this week. I know you'll all miss doing Gaga, but we'll probably pick back up and do some of her music again soon." Mr. Schuester assured them. "Who wants to go first?" he asked. Quinn and Rachel's hands both shot in the air like bullets. Mr. Shu paused for a moment before saying, "How about we see Artie's group?" Rachel's mouth fell open, obviously insulted by not being chosen to go first. But she kept her mouth shut while Artie, Matt, and Mike performed their rendition of "Let the Good Times Roll" by Louis Jordan. Santana, Brittany and Tina went next. They sang "Mr. Postman" by The Marvelettes.

"Can we go next Mr. Shu?" Quinn asked, glancing at Rachel. The two of them stared at one another for a moment and Rachel nodded wordlessly. She was eager to hear what they were going to perform. Kurt was looking upset, still. So Rachel imagined that whatever song they chose, he didn't exactly understand the implication. Otherwise he'd look at least, surprised… or something. The music began and Kurt began to sing. He kept his eyes on the ground as he did.

"_I've been so wrong, for so long  
Thought I could live without the love that you give  
I was wrong, oh, so wrong."_

He sang, still staring at the floor. Rachel shifted in her seat a few times. Why wasn't he understanding? The entire point of the little scheme was to get the two of them to understand that they had feelings for one another! Rachel was almost certain that Kurt wanted Puck. What wasn't to like? He was tall, lean, and muscular. And he'd been good to Kurt over the past few months. That, and Rachel didn't like the idea of Kurt moping about Finn. He needed to understand that Finn was _hers_. Mercedes and Quinn were singing "ooohs" and "ahhhs" in the background.

"_I've been so wrong, for so long  
I didn't know that I loved you so  
I was wrong."_

Kurt's eyes flickered from the floor and up to his audience. When he began to sing the chorus he got a peculiar look on his face. One that Rachel couldn't quite understand at first. It was like watching a myriad of emotions dance across his face. First confusion, then realization, then worry, and then anger.

"_Well, I never knew I could want you darlin  
Oh, so much  
Now that you're gone, I dream of you  
And your sweet touch_

_I was so wrong, for so long_  
_But I've seen the light, darlin, I'll make it right_  
_I was wrong."_

When the song came to an end everyone clapped and Kurt stomped angrily to the top of the risers where he normally sat. He was sulking in the corner now, and Rachel felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as she, Puck, and Finn stood up to sing. She could see that Kurt was unhappy. She could only hope that their performance would make him change his mind about Puck. "He hates me." Puck breathed in her ear as they walked to their places. Rachel shook her head. "Nonsense, he's just still upset about Finn." Rachel whispered back quietly. The music began and Rachel could see Puck beginning to sweat.

"_Cupid, draw back your bow and let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid, please hear my cry and let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me."_

Kurt wasn't making eye contact with anyone. He was still glaring at his shoes.

_"Now, I don't mean to bother you but I'm in distress  
There's danger of me losin' all of my happiness  
For I love a boy who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix."_

At this line, Kurt looked up with a heavy sigh and began to watch his classmates singing. Rachel tried not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. Finally Kurt was looking at them. But she noticed that he wasn't staring at Finn like he normally did. Score!

"_Now, Cupid if your arrow make a love storm for me  
I promise I will love her until eternity."_

Finn sang, and Rachel grinned like an idiot at him.

"_I know between the two of us his heart we can steal  
Help me if you will."_

That was Rachel's line. The song came to an end soon after that and everyone clapped for their performance. Mr. Schuester was smiling at them and he started to announce next week's assignment, but Rachel was too hyped up on the adrenaline she got from performing to really hear what he was saying. She kept glancing at Kurt who was staring at Puck with a huge smirk on his face. Glee club ended and Rachel stood up to leave. She, Finn, and Puck were halfway out of the room when Puck turned and said, "What did you think of our song, Kurt?" Rachel felt her heart rate increase, like it had the night before. All this matchmaking was so exciting!

Kurt smirked up at Puck and placed his hands on his hips. "It was mediocre." He said, still smirking as he left the room with Mercedes. Quinn shrugged at the small trio and followed behind Mercedes. Rachel's face fell. Well, that didn't work very well. Mental note: Pick a better song next time.


	12. Babies

**I like to sort of make fun of my own stories in my **_**other**_** stories sometimes. Does that make sense? And if any of you have read "Two Pink Lines" I think you'll appreciate the reference ;)**

Tina was happy to be at school today. Her mom was making kimchi and the house smelled terrible that morning. Her first lesson was with Kurt. Parent Child Development. _Why_ they were in this class, neither of them knew. They had not signed up for it. And when they both went to the guidance office earlier that year to get their schedules changed, the crabby middle aged woman that worked there refused to even see them. "I don't understand it," Kurt was saying while he took a seat next to Tina. "Mrs. Brunner will try to add me on facebook, but she refuses to help me get a schedule change." Tina couldn't help but giggle at that. Mrs. Brunner had tried to add all of the Glee kids, but they had happily ignored her request. Perhaps if she had changed their schedules like they asked, she'd have more friends on facebook now.

"Mr. Hummel! Since you like to do so much talking, how about you explain what our assignment is this week." Mr. Kraus said loudly. Tina was only vaguely aware that class had already started. She sunk a bit lower in her seat while Kurt fumbled around for an answer. "Tut tut, Hummel. Detention today." Their teacher said, tapping his desk impatiently. Kurt groaned and buried his face in his arms. "This day is the worst." He grumbled as the class set to work on their assignment. Tina patted his arm gently and said, "At least we don't have Glee today. So you won't be missing anything." This seemed to cheer him up a bit so he nodded his head and started his assignment.

"The bell is about to ring, but before it does I'd like to assign your partners." Mr. Kraus was at the front of the room now with a hat that looked suspiciously like Mr. Schuester's 'hat of fate.' Tina sat up a bit straighter in her seat. She wished Mike was in this class instead of AP Calculus. Why did he have to be so damned smart? Tina was daydreaming about Mike when she heard her name called. "You are partnered with Mr. Hummel." The teacher announced and Tina grinned. At least she was with someone familiar. Kurt was frowning.

The bell rang and thankfully Mr. Kraus excused them quickly. "What's wrong?" she asked him as they left the classroom. "We're partners for that baby thing. You know, where you have to raise a baby for a week? The baby that's really just a sack of flour." Kurt said flatly. Tina couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from making too much noise. "That's ridiculous!" she giggled. Kurt was smirking now. He seemed to think it was pretty funny as well. "Yeah, can you imagine _us_ having a _real_ baby? Hell, can you imagine _me_ getting _you_ pregnant?" Kurt was laughing now too and they were receiving several odd stares from their classmates as they walked down the hall to their next lesson. "Oh _please_! I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world!" Tina cackled. Thus making Kurt nearly double over, howling with laughter. When they had finally calmed themselves down they parted and headed to their own respective lessons. They met up again right after their lesson though. Tina was beginning to think that Kurt was turning into her best friend.

But she noticed something after hanging around Kurt for the past week. He was kind of vindictive. She would walk with him down the hall and whenever Puck was in sight he would whisper something hurtful about him to her. While most of Kurt's comments were snarky, and absolutely hilarious Tina felt sort of bad for Puck. All he did was have a huge crush on Kurt. And now it seemed that the fashionable countertenor was going to hold that rather embarrassing information over Puck's head.

After a particularly painful jab at Puck's lack of hair at lunch that day Tina finally spoke up. "Why do you do that?" she asked, brushing a strand of her long hair from her face. The table quieted considerably and everyone stared at Tina and Kurt. "Why do I do what?" he asked innocently; really innocently. He seemed genuinely confused by her question. "Why do you pick on Noah so much?" Mercedes and Artie both gave her a strange look. She didn't normally refer to him as 'Noah.' "I'm merely stating fact." Kurt said offhandedly, while he twisted the cap off his water bottle. Tina picked at her own food for the remainder of the lunch period. Watching Puck stare longingly at their table had put her off her meal.

By the end of the day, Tina had forgotten that Kurt had detention. "Kurt! Let's go get frozen yogurt. I invited Brittany and Santana." She beamed at her somewhat best friend but he gave her a look that was hard to read. "I have detention, remember?" he said gloomily, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Tina frowned. Well damn. "How about you meet us? How long is detention?" Tina asked. But Kurt didn't answer her. Someone else did.

"We're stuck there until four thirty." Puck said darkly and walked past the pair of them. Kurt's mouth fell open and Tina couldn't hold in her chuckles. "He got detention on purpose! Someone must've told him." Kurt nearly whined, stomping his foot angrily on the ground. "Just meet us afterwards and tell us how it went." Tina said with a small smile of encouragement. Kurt threw a filthy glare in the direction Puck was walking and hugged Tina goodbye. Tina sniggered to herself on the way to her car. Mental note: Tell Quinn and Finn about this unplanned, but happy coincidence.


	13. 3:45

**Hola! I just wanted to point out that 1) Puck doesn't know Kurt is talking shit about him. 2) Kurt isn't supposed to be the protagonist of this story. That is all. Enjoy and please review! ;)**

To say that Mike was angry about getting detention was an understatement. It was all that damn Rachel Berry's fault! She walked right past Puck and Mike in the hallway after lunch, and tripped herself over Puck's foot. _Tripped herself_. Mike was certain she was deranged. Why else would she trip herself over his feet and then looked_ happy_ about it? And because Mike was standing there, and one of the teachers (Miss Morena to be exact) was watching, they both got detention. Damn that Berry! What was she playing at anyway?

"What did she do to piss you off so bad?" Mike asked Puck as they took their seats in the back of the detention room. "I have no clue! I didn't do _squat_ to her." Puck growled. It was at this moment that Kurt entered the room, also electing to take a seat in the back of the room.

"I didn't really know how many bad kids were at this school." Mike commented quietly. It was 3:35 and they had ten minutes before detention started. All they had to do was sit there. They couldn't talk and they couldn't do anything. They just sat there for nearly an hour. "Half the hockey team is in here." Puck said, glaring at the back of Azimio's head. It wasn't really a surprise that half the hockey team was in detention. They were always beating up some poor kid.

"So, Tina invited us to get frozen yogurt after this." Mike said, and he saw Kurt's shoulders tense. He had been talking to Puck, but it was evident that Kurt was listening to him. "I don't know that I'm going." Puck said softly, glancing at Kurt. Mike sort of nodded in understanding. He saw Kurt's shoulders relax considerably.

"Can I ask you something?" Mike said quietly, leaning in so that only Puck could hear him. Puck nodded and leaned towards Mike to better hear. "Why haven't you tried anything with Kurt? I mean, you kissed him once." Mike whispered this last part. Puck wrinkled his nose, seemingly in disgust. "Hummel won't really talk to me." Puck admitted. "Other than telling me that my Sam Cooke trio was mediocre." He added, with a touch of embarrassment in his voice. Mike tried to recall the trio day. "Well, yeah. But everyone kinda sucked." Mike admitted, flushing slightly.

Mike groaned when he looked at the clock. 3:40. In five minutes, they would all have to shut up and stare at the front desk for fifty minutes. But nothing could make him more unhappy than when he saw Mary Hargis' smiling face come bouncing into the detention room.

"Mary? Why are _you_ here?" Mike asked, shuddering when she took a seat in-between Noah and himself. "Hey Mary," Kurt cut in suddenly, turning around in his seat to face her. "I don't think Mike really wants you around. He's dating my best friend, Tina." Mike flushed terribly and Mary glared at Kurt. It was known that Kurt and Mary did not get along; even more so than Kurt and Rachel didn't get along. But when it came to his friends, Kurt was not going to tolerate what he considered to be home wreckers. "Why don't you turn around and write a lover letter to Hudson? Fag." Mary said icily.

Puck was out of his seat so fast that Mike didn't even have time to react. The desk had toppled over and everyone was staring now. Mike was almost afraid that he was going to hit her. Kurt was also out of his seat and pushing Puck back as best he could. "What the fuck is your problem?" Puck bellowed, his arms stretching out towards a quickly retreating Mary. "I only came to see Mike." She squeaked, her green eyes wide with shock. "Get out." Puck snarled, and Mary did not hesitate in leaving. Kurt was flushing so red that he looked like a tomato.

"How touching." Miss Morena drawled. Mike felt his stomach clench. He'd forgotten that she was the teacher who ran detention. "Hummel! Puckerman! You are given Saturday detention." She sneered. "That's not fair!" Kurt very nearly shouted. He stomped his foot angrily. Mike noticed that it was a habit of Kurt's to stomp his foot when he was angry or frustrated. "You can spend it with Hudson. He's got Saturday detention with me too." She almost laughed, taking a seat behind her desk. "Why does Finn have detention?" Puck asked. His muscles were bulging and he had a vein in his neck that was sticking out dangerously. "It's 3:45 Puckerman, mouths need to be shut." Miss Morena said, tapping her foot.

Note passing time! If there was anything that Mike was good at, it was passing notes. But he didn't pass his note to Puck this time. No, this time he sent his message to Kurt. "_Why don't you like Puck_?" he wrote, passing the note on the floor to Kurt. The still fuming fashionista picked up the note from the floor and surreptitiously began to read. He sent back his reply in lightening speed. "_I do_. _I just pick on him because I don't really know how else to react._" It read. Mike furrowed his brow. "_Then why don't you talk to him_?" Mike wrote back. This Kurt didn't reply to as quickly. He began to chew the end of his pencil and wrote slowly and carefully before passing the note back.

"_If your bully of nearly twelve years suddenly admitted to having a crush on you, would you be willing to trust him right away?_"

Mike paused before writing, "_Good point_." And he did have a good point. Kurt had every right to be suspicious of Puck's intentions. But Mike felt for certain that Puck was being sincere with his feelings. Kurt didn't reply to the note, which Mike expected. So he tore another sheet of paper from his notebook and hastily wrote, "_Will you try to give him a chance? Maybe get to know him at Saturday detention_?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the newly received note. Mike surmised that Kurt didn't like the idea of trying to get to know Puck better in detention. "_I suppose it wouldn't hurt_." Mike grinned from ear to ear. Mental note: Ask Finn how detention goes on Saturday.


	14. Saturday

**Yay! This story has reached 100 alerts and 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

Finn Hudson was in detention. This _never_ happened. Finn had a reputation of being a good guy. How did he get in detention? Now _that_ was an interesting story. It happened on Thursday. Rachel Berry was there. Not that she was supposed to be in his lunch period. She had journalism with Brittany, and they were walking around taking a survey of kids' favorite school lunches. Finn had answered pizza. That was probably the only lunch he could stomach properly without getting a tummy ache.

For some reason Rachel had asked him to walk with her to the hot bar line. "Are you eating lunch now? I thought you were supposed to be taking surveys." Finn said in low voice as they walked. Rachel had turned to face him with a crazed look in her eyes. She then proceeded to launch herself onto his face and kiss him with so much passion that Finn couldn't even see straight.

And just as the kiss started, it ended. "Finn!" she shrieked, proceeding to slap him hard across the face. "Stretch, Boy Hips," Coach Sylvester was standing in front of them now, arms crossed over her chest. "Care to explain why you attacked this poor girl's face?" she asked a gaping Finn. He didn't have time to respond before she went on a rant about Public Displays of Affection and how it was disgusting to witness ugly people kissing. "Detention, with me. Both of you." She spat before stalking away.

Rachel had explained that she got them in trouble for PDA so that they could "keep an eye" on Kurt and Puck when they had detention. The only trouble was, Puck and Kurt had not been assigned Saturday detention. Well, they had. But not at first. It was kind of confusing. Rachel just seemed happy that, by a happy coincidence, they all managed to get into a Saturday detention.

To say that Kurt's emotions were confusing was the understatement of the freakin' year. First he seemed kinda curious about Puck. And then he hated him. And now, Mike told him that Kurt was going to try and get to know Puck today. While Finn was glad that Kurt was willing to give him a try so to speak, he was still kind of confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are to scrub the cheerios locker room from top to bottom. When you are finished with this task, I expect to see all of you in my office. Any funny business and I will force each of you to eat two slices of deep dish pizza, and run laps on the football field until ya puke. Any questions?" Finn winced at Coach Sylvester's mention of running until they puked. It did not sound pleasant. He looked to his left where Rachel was sitting with a bright smile on her face. "Wipe the smile off your face, Boy Hips." Sylvester spat while tossing a bucket and sponges at the five kids' feet. "Wait, we're actually scrubbing the locker room? With a sponge?" Puck asked, raising his brow. "Did I stutter, Puckerman?" Sylvester asked. She stomped away leaving the children to stare after her.

"Santana, why are you here?" Rachel asked suddenly. Finn noticed her presence too, but he hadn't asked her why she was there. "I had three attire violations. They said my skirts were too short." She complained, and Puck smirked at her; earning himself a few eye rolls from both Rachel and Kurt. The five Gleeks took off for the locker rooms from the detention room, all of them sulking. Finn kept his eyes and ear open as he filled up the bucket with soap and water.

"So, Kurt, why did you get detention?" Santana asked him. Finn saw Puck tilt his head to the side. "Well, I got detention because I was talking in class." Kurt began thoughtfully. "And I do that a lot to be honest." He said with a chuckle. "And then when I got in detention, that bitch Mary Hargis called me something… really rude." He said, flushing slightly. They were all grabbing their sponges now and beginning to scrub the floor. "She left quickly though. This guy who's kind of a jerk most of the time defended me. It was," Kurt paused and Finn could see Puck's face form a scowl. "It was really sweet." Kurt said softly. Finn smiled when he saw a little grin spread across Puck's face.

By the end of the locker room scrubbing, Finn was pretty sure that his fingers would be permanently pruned. The rest of detention was uneventful. They washed all the windows in the science rooms next, and then they were sent home. Conversation was mostly pleasant. But most of it was between Rachel and himself. However, Finn did see Puck and Kurt exchange a few words and smiles. They would contribute to Rachel and Finn's conversations occasionally, but for the most part they would just exchange flirty smiles. At one point Puck told a joke that made everyone laugh so hard their sides hurt; especially Kurt.

"Guys," Santana said when they were all walking towards the student parking lot at the end of the day. "I'm having a party tonight." Puck raised his brows. "And?" he said, and Rachel giggled. "And you're all invited. I've got the booze. You bring Mary Jane." She said, winking at Puck. Kurt's eyes widened considerably and he shot Puck a look that Finn didn't quite understand. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Finn interjected. Rachel didn't say anything. She was watching with baited breath to see what Kurt would say. "Well, I don't care. I'll come. But I probably won't smoke." He said nonchalantly. Finn raised his eyebrows. They had reached the parking lot now and they began to part their ways. But just as they began to walk towards their respective cars, Finn heard Kurt say, "Uhm, Puck? Do you mind if I get a ride to the party tonight?" Finn was grinning from ear to ear as Rachel took his hand and lead him to his car. Mental note: Detention wasn't so bad.


	15. Parties

**Yup... Brit quotes The Breakfast Club.**

Santana _knew_ her party would rock. Her parties always did. Her parents were in Boca Raton on some second honeymoon. Or sixth. Who was really counting anymore? Santana was just grateful for the opportunity to throw parties worthy of a rock stars attention. The Devil Wears Prada had once left Cleveland, Ohio (their hometown) and gone all the way to Lima to attend a Santana party. They hadn't been disappointed either.

The best part about her shindig? Kurt was totally gone. She had never seen the other boy so far out of it. Well, she'd never seen him drunk ever, let alone high. His beautiful blue-green eyes were outlined in splotches of red. And he was giggling like a school girl.

Santana took a swig of her Hard Lemonade and said, "Truth or dare?" but the majority of the kids still at her house groaned in protest. "Fine! Fuck you guys!" she muttered, but she wasn't bitter or upset. "How many of you guys have done it?" a tipsy Rachel asked the group. Santana's hand shot in the air immediately. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that she wasn't a virgin. Why hide it?

"We know _you_ aren't a virgin." Kurt said, blowing out a puff of smoke. Santana savagely snatched the blunt from his hands and took a drag. Puck was laughing so hard all of a sudden that he had tipped over his beer that was previously sitting on the ground at his feet.

"Getting high wasn't smart." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had elected not to smoke any of the marijuana that Puck brought to the party. She was right. It wasn't smart to get high. But old habits die hard, and Santana wasn't about to change the way she ran her parties just because Princess Broadway and Mr. Rainbow were attending tonight. "So, I know that I'm not a virgin. Who else here has lost their cherries?" she asked, surveying her guests carefully.

Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Finn, and Brittany were the only ones left now. "Well, I'm not." Brittany admitted, and Puck nodded in agreement. "No, she's not." He said, and everyone laughed. Finn shyly admitted that he wasn't a virgin anymore and Santana said, "Duh."

"I'm not going to discuss my virginity, or lack thereof, with you guys." Rachel announced, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you a virgin?" Santana asked, pointing a finger at Kurt. He was examining his nails carefully. "Yeah, but I'm not really saving it. There's no one in Lima worth sleeping with." He declared, still staring at his nails. Santana collected a few bottles in her arms and took off for the kitchen. "That's not true." She said simply. She knew it was wrong, but she had every intention of telling Kurt to try and be with Puck by the end of the night.

"You didn't answer the question, Rach." Puck pointed out, slurring her name horribly. "Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't, and when you do you wish you didn't." Brittany said suddenly, making the others stare at her. Santana took a seat next to her and slipped her hand into the other girl's. "I don't wanna talk about it." Rachel whined, taking a sip from her Smirnoff. Santana rolled her eyes. "All I know is that I want it to be really special when I do it." Kurt said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. The entire room burst out laughing, making Kurt blush a deep crimson color.

"Not to be rude, but that shit's not gonna happen." Finn laughed, and Kurt grew even redder in the face. "It could!" he argued, stomping one foot angrily on the ground from where he sat on one of the couches. Even Rachel was trying to hide her giggles behind her hands. "You guy's are asses." Kurt grumbled, placing his hands on his hips. He got to his feet quickly and his face turned a puke green color. "Ugh, Puck? Can you take me home?" Kurt asked. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be a buzz kill." Santana slurred.

But Kurt just shook his head. "I have to be home anyway." He explained. Kurt yawned and said, "And I'm really tired." Santana nodded and the room was silent for a moment before, "Well, thanks for inviting me Lopez. I had a great time." Kurt smiled sleepily at his fellow Glee clubbers and followed Puck out the door. But not without noticing Rachel and Finn giving Puck the thumbs up. Kurt cocked his head to the side and left the house wordlessly.

The ride home was fairly quiet save for the lull of the radio in the background. Kurt was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. They pulled into his driveway and he was just about to leave the car when he heard Puck say, "You know, if you want to lose your cherry, I'll take it."

Mental note: OMG


	16. Blowjobs

Mercedes Jones was not a violent person. She really wasn't. In the summer time she took long walks around her neighborhood with her friends. She went swimming in her pool and liked to lounge outside with a glass of lemonade. Also, she liked to read and (many didn't know this) she enjoyed cross stitching. Yep, Mercedes Jones was not a violent person.

Except when it came to Puckerman.

She was in her car on her way to the Hummel residence. It was four in the morning. Mr. Hummel was not awake at this hour; which was convenient, because otherwise Mercedes wouldn't be able to slip through the window in the kitchen like she always did. It was low enough to the ground that Kurt would crack it open and she would just step right through.

On the way to Kurt's house, however, she received a phone call. "Hello?" she said sleepily, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she drove. "Look, before you kill me in school Monday, will you hear me out?" the voice said. Mercedes groaned. "Puck, you've gotta stop calling me. Yes, I want to rip your genitals off. No, I'm not gonna do it at school. Yes, I may slap the shit out of you before first period. No, I'm not interested in hearing your side of the story. Yes, I take pleasure in seeing you squirm. No, I'm not gonna answer you if you call me again." With that being said she firmly shut her phone and continued to drive.

Four phone calls later she was pulling into the Hummel driveway. She hadn't attended Santana's party that night because she knew there would be alcohol, the likes of which she was not interested. She carefully stepped through the low window in the kitchen and tip toed downstairs to Kurt's basement/bedroom. "Kurt?" she whispered. The room was rather dark. She could make out a small light, probably coming from the lamp on his night stand. "I'm here." Kurt answered softly.

Mercedes descended the stairs quietly and stared at Kurt for a few moments. He was sitting cross legged on his bed. She could see that his eyes were looking rather bloodshot. "Kurt, you reek of booze and smoke." She said flatly. He looked up at her for a moment and then looked down at his bedclothes in shame. "Sorry." He muttered quietly and she rolled her eyes. After a slight pause she took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Okay, care to tell me why you called me twenty minutes ago demanding that I come to your house? Because all I could make out through your crying was 'Puck' and 'such an idiot,' both of which you said several times." Kurt was quiet for a long time and he sniffled slightly before saying, "I went to Santana's party." Mercedes made a show of rolling her eyes and groaning.

"What have I told you about going to Santana's parties? You get smashed. And then _I'm_ the one who has to come pick you up and take your drunk ass home." Kurt continued to stare at his comforter, looking more ashamed than ever. "I know." He said in a pathetically small voice. Mercedes sort of grunted before telling him to proceed with his story.

"Well, Puck gave me a ride to and from," Kurt began, and Mercedes felt a bit sick to her stomach all of a sudden. If Puck did anything to hurt her best friend there would be hell to pay. "And I w-w-was so g-gone." Kurt stuttered, beginning to shudder and cry. Mercedes rolled her eyes yet again and placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. He shuddered and drew his knees up to his chest, wiping away the few tears that managed to spill from his eyes.

Mercedes couldn't help but feel terrible for her friend. She knew about his ardent wish to keep his virginity very much intact until he met someone special, and she had the sinking feeling that he was no longer "pure." Kurt retrieved a tissue from his nightstand and said, "I made a mistake."

She wasted no time in pulling Kurt into a crushing hug. He was no longer crying, but she just felt so bad. "It's okay, Kurt. Not everyone keeps their virginity intact until they meet the right one." She said, in an attempt to be soothing. Kurt pushed her away rather roughly. "What?" he exclaimed, confusion taking over his face. Mercedes stared back with an equally confused expression. "Isn't that-" she began, but Kurt cut her off. "He wanted to 'take my cherry' because we were talking about virginity at the party. Honestly, we were both pretty out of it, so I don't blame him for being so forward. But he didn't take my virginity." Kurt told her rather tearfully.

Mercedes continued to stare at her friend in confusion. She couldn't understand what was so horrible. It was apparent that Kurt was still very much a virgin. So what was all the fuss about? "Then what?" she asked, patting his hand gently. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy with sleep, so he'd have to explain quickly. "He wanted to…" Kurt let his voice trail off. His cheeks were burning a deep red. Mercedes bit her lower lip. "Wanted to what?" she asked, leaning slightly forward.

Kurt seemed so embarrassed by whatever it was Puck wanted to do, that he was having a difficult time speaking without a slight stutter. "He w-wanted to g-give m-m-me a bl-" Kurt stuttered, but Mercedes cut him off roughly. "A what?" she nearly shouted. She was beginning to get irritated. Kurt was blushing so red that she was afraid he might implode. "I let him give me a…" his voice trailed off again.

Mercedes was on her feet now. She didn't want to turn this into a shouting match, but it was about to if he didn't spill it. "Kurtis Trevor Hummel!" she bellowed, not even caring if she woke Burt. "You called me up at this hour, demanded that I come to your house and now you won't even tell me what the hell you're so upset about? Just spill it Kurt! Just tell me!" she very nearly exploded on him.

Kurt was somewhat cowering against his headboard at this point. "Well?" she said, feeling very tired and cranky all of a sudden. Kurt cleared his throat rather quietly and said, "Blowjob. I let him give me a blowjob." Mercedes couldn't help it. She laughed. Mental note: _Don't_ kill Puck.


	17. Hands

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews! Keep 'em comin'! LoL. But seriously, it's awesome that so many of you like this. I didn't intend for it to be this long. Please check out my other pieces. This was a requested story, so if you've got a story you want to read and you don't feel like writing it yourself drop me a message ;)**

Ever alert, Matt Rutherford was currently listening to two of his Glee friends having a heated debate at the lunch table. Evidently, they didn't mind that he was sitting with them today. He was sick of Santana and Puck talking on and on about the party on Saturday. "Because your laughter was unjustifiable!" Kurt was bickering quietly at Mercedes. She was smiling smugly at her friend. Matt took a rather large bite out of his chicken sandwich, his eyes glued to the two gleeks. "It was _so_ justifiable!" she retorted. "You were embarrassed over _nothing_."

It was at this moment in time that Kurt chose to address Matt's presence. "Look, Matt doesn't want to hear us bicker, ok? Let's just get back to our lunch and wait till Tina and Artie get here." He suggested. Matt swallowed his sandwich thickly and said, "I don't mind. What were you guys talking about anyway?" Kurt froze and Mercedes continued to smile at her friend. "Mr. BJ here got lucky on Saturday. And he's angry because when he told me, I laughed." She explained. Matt furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to figure out what 'BJ' could possibly stand for.

Tina arrived with her tray laden with sweets and nothing else. "Brownies!" Artie squealed, snatching one off of Tina's plate as he approached the table. She rolled her eyes and began to eat her chocolate cake. "All that sugar will go straight to your hips." Kurt said wisely, taking a sip from his carton of milk. "And it's hardly healthy." Mercedes said in a mother-like fashion. Now it was Matt's turn to chuckle. But his little outburst went unnoticed.

"So, Matt, you never told me why you're sitting with us." Kurt said, folding his hands in his lap. "Not that you're unwelcome or anything; just curious." The smaller boy added quickly, his eyes widening just a hair. "Puck keeps talking about gettin' some at the party and Santana keeps talking about the booze. I'm just tired of hearing about it; especially since I couldn't go." Matt explained, continuing to take unnaturally large bites from his sandwich. Kurt seemed to perk up at the mention of Puck 'gettin' some.' He leaned slightly forward in his seat and said, "Did Puck say which girl he got lucky with?" Mercedes shot Kurt a look that Matt couldn't quite read.

"Nah, he didn't." Matt replied after a slight pause. The rest of the lunch period went rather slowly. Tina and Artie talked animatedly about some sort of convention they were attending. Something nerdy, Matt decided. He heard them mentioning "the force," whatever the hell _that_ was, and some guy that could walk on skies. Matt's family wasn't very film savvy. They actually read a lot more than most Americans. That's why their living room had been converted into a large library and the upstairs office was the only room with a television.

Kurt chimed in occasionally with something to say about the little event Tina and Artie were attending. He would make snide remarks about the clothing people often wore to those sorts of events. He would also occasionally glance at Puck and sigh longingly. It paid to be quiet and observant. Mercedes was surprisingly quiet for most of the lunch period. She seemed tired.

All Matt knew was that he was never sitting with them again. They were nice, and they were his friends, but they were kind of boring. He had a feeling Puck would think differently. In fact, he wasn't at all surprised when Puck approached the table silently and took a seat next to Kurt.

It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice Puck's presence because Artie quickly turned to him and engaged him in a conversation about "Star Wars." Matt wasn't sure what that was but it didn't sound pleasant. Tina was suddenly very quiet, while Mercedes began to talk about the film. "Tina? Something wrong?" Matt asked her, looking into her deep brown eyes for a fraction of a second.

Her eyes flickered from Matt's face to Puck's. "Nothing." She said quietly, a small smile creeping onto her face. Matt frowned. "C'mon, talk to me." He said, punching her shoulder playfully. Tina sighed, obviously exasperated. "Just watch Noah and Kurt. I have a feeling they're going to start dating soon." She whispered, and Matt eyes widened.

When the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave, Matt assumed that Tina's prediction was correct; for Noah and Kurt were the first ones to leave the table. And they left hand in hand. Mental note: Send college applications out tonight.


	18. Libraries

Brittany hated that Kurt wasn't really talking to her.

Ok, so it wasn't like he was avoiding her on purpose. Their paths just hadn't crossed lately. Tina occupied most of his time these days. So when he sat down next to her in the library Wednesday morning, she was very pleased. "Hello." He greeted her, taking out some homework he evidently needed to finish. "Hi, Kurt." She replied, chewing on her pencil as she stared at her blank piece of paper. She was trying to write a poem for Santana. It wasn't going well so far.

"Did you hear? Mr. Schuester is letting us to Gaga again." Brittany announced and Kurt squealed with delight. "Really?" he nearly shouted, earning him a loud shush from the librarian. Brittany nodded and turned back to her own paper. "I'm going to do a duet with Santana." She said. Kurt was writing on his own paper now and made a small noise of approval.

"Kurt?" Brittany said suddenly. The petite brunette looked at his blonde friend and raised an eyebrow as if to say, Yes? "I was wondering, what's going on between you and Puck?" Kurt blushed a bit before mumbling some answer she couldn't hear. "We're seeing one another." He repeated rather slowly, but he rolled his eyes as he said it. Brittany wasn't stupid. Kurt didn't seem at all happy about the fact that he now had a boyfriend. "Is that bad?" Brittany asked. "No." Kurt shrugged returning to his work.

By the way he was acting, you'd think he hated Puck. But the second the aforementioned teen entered the library and took a seat across from Kurt, the kicker's face positively lit up. "Puckerman." He greeted the other boy with a slight curl of his lips. Brittany couldn't really understand if the way Kurt addressed Puck was good or bad, so she kept quiet for a while. "Hey Puck, sitting with your girlfriend, I see?" Azimio hissed, while rifling through a stack of books. "Sitting with yours, I see." Puck retorted motioning his head towards another football player who was seated a few tables away. Kurt giggled and Azimio huffed, turning away from the Puckster in defeat.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast." Puck announced, standing and leaving for the cafeteria. Brittany watched him walk away and saw Kurt stare at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kurt snapped out of his little stare-fest for a moment and blinked twice before saying, "What?" Brittany placed her pencil on the table and said, "You were staring at Puck." Kurt blushed slightly and said, "So? I'm allowed to stare. He's my boyfriend."

Something about the way Kurt said the word boyfriend just didn't sit right with Brittany. It seemed odd. "Is he your first boyfriend? Because he's really good in bed." She said rather bluntly before returning to her paper. This only made Kurt blush even more. He mumbled something about Puck being his first ever boyfriend and being excited. But he didn't seem at all excited. "I'm just a little tired." Kurt said. Brittany looked at him long and hard, trying to decide if what he said about being tired was true. She decided it must be. Kurt wasn't usually this grumpy. Well, perhaps grumpy wasn't the appropriate word. 'Out of it,' was perhaps a better term.

The bell signaling first period rang and Brittany and Kurt left the library arm in arm. She was happy that he hadn't abandoned her after their brief, awkward make out session when he was having an identity crisis. "I'm glad you're my friend." She commented, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Kurt shrugged her away after a few minutes of walking like that though, and she honestly felt a little hurt. "I was thinking, Brittany," he began quietly. "Would you like to do a Gaga song with me?" Her eyes widened in slight surprise. "Well, I already told Santana I would do one with her." She declared, with no intentions of abandoning her other friend.

Kurt didn't seem pleased about this either. "Well, how about a trio then? Like the assignment we had a week ago." He suggested. Brittany felt herself beaming from ear to ear suddenly. A trio! "That sounds great!" she said excitedly. Yes, she very much liked that idea. Then they could all come to her house and they could _all_ make out _together_. Ok, so Kurt was gay. But Brittany had the sneaking suspicion that he would go through another identity crisis before he graduated high school. And when he did, she'd be waiting with open arms. Mental note: Buy more root beer lip gloss.


	19. Gaga and Britney

Artie has decided not to participate in Gaga week, _again_. He's not very fond of Gaga. But he's content with just watching. He made up some stupid excuse not to sing today. He had a "cold." Artie sits patiently in his chair as the first group performs and even more so as he waits for Tina to sing. He loves hearing her voice. It's so clear and beautiful.

When Kurt, Santana, and Brittany stand to sing, Artie suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. The three of them strutted around with an "I'm superior to you" attitude, and he was getting tired of it. Of course, he couldn't exactly blame Kurt. The boy was very talented. "What have you guys chosen to sing?" Mr. Schuester asks excitedly. If you asked Artie, the man was entirely too happy all of the time.

They've chosen "I Like It Rough." Honestly, Artie isn't the slightest bit surprised. He tries not to laugh when he sees Puck swallow hard out of the corner of his eye. The taller boy is looking particularly surprised. Artie knew that Puck had chosen to do a duet with Rachel. Well, actually, he thinks that Rachel bullied Puck into doing a duet with her since Finn didn't want to do Gaga. The trio finishes their performance and everyone claps. Mr. Schuester is laughing, surprisingly. "Very interesting choice, guys! Your voices did the song justice." Artie _does_ snort at this. He was just surprised that Mr. Schuester listened to Lady Gaga.

"We're next!" Rachel announces, hopping to her feet immediately. "Mr. Schuester? We've chosen a song by Britney Spears. I know that isn't the assignment, but since the other boys are doing KISS again, I didn't think you'd mind. After all, she's just as famous as Gaga and her music is similar." Rachel says. Artie can hear Kurt behind him frantically whisper to Mercedes that to compare Lady Gaga to Britney is ridiculous.

Mr. Schuester doesn't exactly look pleased about Britney, but he allows the performance anyways. "I'm curious to see your choice, Rachel." Schuester says, nodding at Puck once. Artie sits up a bit straighter. He too, is curious about what they've chosen to sing.

"Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh."

Mr. Schuester seemed genuinely confused by the song so far. Thank God. Artie couldn't keep his eyes from widening to about two times larger their normal size. Rachel sang the first verse, which wasn't surprising. She was a total hog when it came to solos and music. But Puck sang the next verse.

"Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho."

Artie smiled. He was enjoying the performance so far. It looked like all of the students were. But he was anxious to see if they had changed the chorus at all. Needless to say the lyrics were a bit inappropriate for school. Artie bit his lip as Rachel began the chorus and he found that no, they had _not_ changed the lyrics in any way.

"Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la."

Artie heard Kurt clear his throat softly behind him. He turned around in his chair to see he stunned expression Kurt was currently sporting. Apparently he hadn't been informed of his boyfriend's choice. The majority of the Glee kids were sporting wide smiles and some looked just as shocked as Kurt. Particularly Quinn and Finn.

"Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh."

Mr. Shuester was tapping his foot along with the beat, looking mildly pleased with the performance but still oblivious as ever. Artie began to giggle, quickly turning it into a cough. He didn't want to be rude. After all, he hadn't even chosen a song to perform. Rachel sang another verse after Puck's verse and then Puck went into the chorus again.

"Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me."

The rest of the song was basically the chorus with some ad-libbed stuff. Well, it sounded ad-libbed anyways. Artie thought that Puck and Rachel did a good job with the song. It applied a little better to Puck than Rachel, Artie thought. But she still did a good job with it. The end of their performance was met with stunned silence and then uproarious applause, Mr. Schuester included.

"Well, that was interesting. I'm not sure I understood it entirely." The young teacher admitted. Artie was half tempted to explain it to the poor oblivious teacher, but he held his tongue for fear that he would get his friends in trouble for performing such a risqué song. Glee ended, and once again Puck and Kurt left hand in hand. For once, it seemed like everything was how it was supposed to be. Kurt wasn't being bullied anymore, and it seemed like Glee was turning into something _cool_. Mental note: Download some Britney Spears.

**I know that some people might be confused about the lyrics, because they're kind of cryptic and hidden. And I'll admit it took me a good month to figure out what the hell Britney Spears was trying to say. So, if you didn't know, she's saying "All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to F-U-C-K me."It's a hidden message ;)**


	20. Missions

**So, there's this story called "Another Straight Guy." It's kind of the best story ****EVER****. So, you should definitely read it. The author is IceQueenRia, and I LOVE HER WRITING. *ahem* that being said, I hope you like this. It's the end of our story. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and love ;)**

Quinn was in the girls' bathroom. She was sitting in one of the stalls dabbing her delicate eyes with a tissue. Her hormones were going crazy. It was seriously unexplainable. Glee was over for the day, so she knew she'd be expected at home soon but she felt the urge to stay in the bathroom for a while longer; if only to wipe her tears away completely.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open. She heard the hurried footsteps of two people. They were quiet for a moment and she heard the door lock. Quinn let out a barely audible squeak. If there were people in here that were about to have sex, she was going to freak out. She hadn't even _thought_ about sex since she figured out she was pregnant. And she suspected that maybe Noah hadn't either. Well, he probably did now since he was dating Hummel…

A definite male voice whispered, "Mission accomplished, Hummel." She raised a single eyebrow in confusion. Was that, Puck? She decided two seconds later that it was indeed Puckerman. And he was in the bathroom with Kurt. But what mission were they speaking of?

"Yeah, yeah, Puckerman; mission accomplished. It's not as if you didn't owe me." Quinn was now highly confused. Owe? What on Earth were they talking about? She leaned forward slightly, peeking through the impossibly tiny cracks in the bathroom stall doors. Puck was leaning casually against the bathroom wall and Hummel was standing in what Quinn liked to call his "bitch stance."

"I know I did. That's why I agreed to pretend to date you. And now everyone has stopped giving you shit." Puck said, pulling something out of his pocket. "We should smoke to commemorate the occasion!" he said, with a huge grin, holding up a dime bag. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back to Puck. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt said, "Let's save that for the parties. Remember what happened the last time?" Puck flushed considerably. "Yes." He answered quietly. At this, Kurt burst out laughing. "You weren't that bad." He said, punching Puck in the arm and confirming Quinn's suspicion that Puck had indeed given Kurt head that night. Mercedes had told her. And it would seem that she was right.

Puck stuffed the weed in his pocket again and gave Kurt a look that Quinn couldn't quite read. "So, what? Should I break up with you? I don't think anyone will bothering you now." He explained. Kurt bit his lip and turned around. "You can break up with me if you want. I don't care." He said, turning his back on Puck again and waving his hand nonchalantly. Quinn felt her stomach drop slightly. She rather liked Puck and Kurt as a couple. They were cute. The entire bathroom was completely silent for about a minute. Quinn held her breath as she watched Puck place a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder and spin him around. "I know you were just acting, and I was acting sometimes too but…" Puck let his voice trail off and Quinn felt a grin spreading onto her face.

"I actually really like you, Kurt." He said. Quinn couldn't see Kurt's face but she imagined he looked rather pleased. Puck leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. The former cheerio was quite pleased to see that Kurt didn't struggle or pull away. And when the kiss finished he said, "I don't really know what to say, Noah." In a breathless tone.

"I'd like to get to know you. Like, for real. Because I guess it was okay to pretend but I don't want to pretend anymore." Puck said, leaning in to kiss the smaller boy again. This seemed to surprise Kurt more than the first kiss because he moaned. Quinn felt a little dirty just sitting there watching them. Luckily, the kiss didn't last long. Kurt pushed Puck away. They stared at one another for a moment and then the short, pale brunette said, "Come to my house tonight, Noah. I want to get to know you… _intimately_." With that he strutted out of the bathroom with a flirtatious wink of his eye. Quinn waited for the bathroom to empty completely before getting up to leave. Mental note: Puckurt is adorable.


End file.
